


Backstage Drama is Always Juicier

by bigCheese



Category: The Adventure Zone (Podcast)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Flirting, Fluff, Happy Ending, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-31
Updated: 2018-08-01
Packaged: 2019-04-16 10:12:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 15,246
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14162562
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bigCheese/pseuds/bigCheese
Summary: Community Theatre AU. Angus brings home a flyer advertising an audition for a play. Taako goes to the audition, and meets Kravitz, the handsome play director. Their budding romance greatly outshines the one onstage.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hey!! I'm not sure where I want to take this, but it will most likely be very fluffy and silly! I've wanted to write a taakitz fic for a looong time but I had no ideas as to the setting/plot, until this idea came to me.
> 
> I did community theatre a long-ass time ago, so I don't remember how it works all that much--so I'm just gonna say this now: I make no attempt at authenticity. 
> 
> Other than that, I hope you enjoy! <3

The smell of spices wafted through the condo, along with the sound of Taako's off-key singing. Taako stood at the stove, tossing a bunch of vegetables around a pan. He missed the sound of the front door opening when Angus returned from school, but he heard the boy pitter-patter into the kitchen, and remained facing the stove as he said: ''What's good, little man?''

 

Knowing that was more of a greeting than an actual question, Angus beamed, and said: ''Hey, Taako. What are you making?''

 

''Fried rice.'' Despite how passionate Taako was about cooking, he got enough of it at the restaurant. He stuck to simple dishes at home; which, luckily, Angus didn't mind. The kid's palate was far from refined, to Taako's occasional dismay. ''How was school?''

 

''Good! I helped the older kids study for a test, so now they owe me one.''

 

Taako could've cried. There was a time when Angus would have let those kids take advantage of his kindness, but the new Angus, the one who had lived with Taako for a few years, would make sure he got his dues. ''Hell yeah, you rack up those favours, Ango.''

 

Angus snickered, then, changing subjects, said: ''I brought in the mail.''

 

''Oh, cool,'' Taako added the beaten eggs to the pan, mixing them with the rest. ''Just leave it on the table.''

 

''I think there's something that might interest you...,'' Angus pushed on bravely. His little hand rested on a flyer, and pushed it slightly forward on the table, so it stuck out from the rest of the spam mail.

 

Taako removed the pan from the fire, and turned to look at Angus at last. He blinked down at the flyer, and back up to Angus's expectant eyes. Taako very leisurely walked over to take the flyer, casting an uninterested glance over its contents.

 

It was an ad for auditions for a new theatre production in the city. Taako raised his eyes from the paper, looking mildly at Angus. ''Community theatre?''

 

Angus nodded, struggling to sustain Taako's stare.

 

''You thought community theatre would interest me?''

 

''Well, you—you used to—in your yearbook—''

 

''I see you've been snooping,'' Taako said, shutting Angus up. There was no animosity in Taako's voice, however, and, after a moment, Taako flopped into a chair with a dramatic sigh. ''Then you know about my secret shame. My drama club days.''

 

Taako's head snapped up, and he narrowed his eyes at Angus to add: ''You will speak of this to no one. The only person who knows is my sister, and I aim to keep it that way, kid sleuth.''

 

''I won't tell anyone,'' Angus promised, nodding eagerly.

 

''Good.'' Taako stood up, leaving the flyer on the table, and returned to the stove without addressing the question any further.

 

Angus dropped the subject, too; knowing better than to push Taako. He talked about his day for a while instead, until he excused himself to go do his homework.

 

Since it was too early to eat, Taako put the food aside. He busied himself on his phone, pointedly ignoring the flyer left staring out on the table.

 

It was true: Taako had been in the drama club in high school and, damn it, he'd actually had a lot of fun. He could still remember his scathing soliloquy in his school's senior production: ''Peed your Loincloth.'' He remembered the sound of the audience releasing their bated breath all at once, and he remembered thinking that it had to be the most glorious sound in the world.

 

But that was a long time ago, and Taako had carefully crafted a cool, new persona for himself since then, and theatre simply didn't fit into it. He was a wizard, and a (ex-celebrity) chef, and a da— _legal guardian_ , Taako drew the line to himself dutifully.

 

Anyway. Adding theatre to the mix would just water down the Taako brand.

 

Besides, Taako didn't have time to commit to learning a play, between the restaurant, his seminars at the magic school, and taking care of Angus; who, despite admittedly being responsible enough to fend for himself, was still a ten-year-old.

 

Taako glanced at the flyer over his phone. Casually, as if trying to convince an invisible crowd that he was definitely not interested, he walked over, and picked it up. Taako ran his eyes over the text again – the audition was in two weeks.

 

Taako gathered up all the spam mail, and tossed it in the recycling bin along with the flyer.

 

*

 

Two weeks later, Taako stood in front of a funky-looking building – the city's community centre. He'd been here once before to teach a cooking class; back when he had been strapped for money. It seemed as though the place had been renovated and revamped since then, and, for a community centre, it was a bit conspicuous.

 

When Taako had thrown away that flyer, he'd already had the date and address memorized, but, more than that, he'd already known that he was going to show up. Angus didn't need to know that, though, nor anybody else, hence why Taako had disposed of the evidence.

 

All Taako had needed to do then was have Lup, the only partner in crime he could trust, watch over Angus today, and make his way over here secretly.

 

Taako strolled in the building, avoiding contact with everyone inside until he found the entrance to the auditorium, at which point he stopped to breathe in, and gather himself. This would be fun, he told himself. Low-pressure. It was community theatre, not Fantasy Broadway. No one in Taako's entourage would even hear of this.

 

Still, this was an audition, and Taako would allow himself nothing but perfection. He needed to walk in there, and capture the room immediately, irrevocably, like the ethereal specimen of beauty, poise, and talent that he was half the time. Taako gracefully flipped his long, light-coloured hair off his shoulder, and pushed open the broad doors.

 

The dimly-lit auditorium brought Taako a rush of memories as he walked down the aisle to the front rows; where the people participating in the audition were spread out, chatting excitedly, and getting to know each other. Those who turned to acknowledge Taako's arrival stopped mid-sentence, momentarily blindsided, then, quite conspicuously, started whispering nervously amongst themselves about the mysterious, gorgeous elf who would most likely get the lead role.

 

Taako ignored them, training a calculated, bored glance on the stage, and focused on calming the beating of his heart. Once he'd taken in the stage, he let his gaze sweep across the room, until his eyes landed on a man in dark clothes; who stood conversing with what seemed like one of the tech guys. Taako's heart beat picked up for an entirely different reason.

 

_That man is a snack wrapped in a treat_ , Taako thought, unabashedly staring.

 

While Taako kept on staring, the man finished his conversation, and checked his pocket watch. The handsome man had a straight-up pocket watch. He turned to the crowd, and raised a deep, smooth voice. ''It's about time to start. I have the scripts for the scene you'll be performing, if you'll just come grab a copy.''

 

It didn't come as a surprise to Taako that the handsome man was the director, seeing as he stood so obviously out from the other people here. Taako waited for the crowd to thin out, going to get his copy last.

 

The handsome man lifted his eyes upon Taako, and Taako didn't miss the nearly imperceptible way his lips parted slightly. ''Hello,'' the director said, and almost managed to sound as composed as he had before.

 

Taako held back a smug smile – he still had it. Gingerly holding out his hand, he said: ''I'm Taako, and I'm sure you're charmed.''

 

The director stared at him for a moment, before letting out a puff of laughter. ''Well, you're definitely in the right place. I'm Kravitz.''

 

Taako returned Kravitz' smile – he much preferred the people who could call him out on his bullshit. ''I don't know about that,'' Taako shrugged then. ''There aren't enough throw pillows or velvet sheets for my taste here.''

 

''Surely you're thinking of a different kind of production,'' Kravitz replied, and the slightly lighter pitch of his voice gave away his shyness. Then, as if remembering that there were other people around, waiting for the audition to start, Kravitz handed Taako his copy of the script, and addressed the crowd: ''You have fifteen minutes to familiarize yourself with the scene, and the lines, then you'll head on stage, and perform when you're called.''

 

As the people began to pour over the script, Taako said: ''Nice, so we can go back to the flirty banter we definitely had going on before.''

 

A blush creeping over his cheeks, Kravitz replied: ''You should read over the lines as well...It would be, ah, a shame if you didn't make the cut.''

 

To that, Taako just shrugged. ''You got it, my dude.''

 

It was pointless to say that Taako would undoubtedly dazzle everyone in the room. Kravitz would find out soon enough.

 


	2. Chapter 2

Needless to say, Taako got a call-back. He couldn't help breaking into a cheeky smile when, a week after the audition, the director's smooth voice came from the other line, and Taako imagined that Kravitz was more nervous about the phone call than he let on. ''I can't believe it,'' Taako deadpanned. ''Here I was, not at all convinced I would get a part.''

 

Kravitz laughed a soft, disarming laugh that ruined his composed persona. ''Well, it was a close call.''

 

''Sure it was.''

 

So they bantered for much longer than it took to tell Taako to attend the next rehearsal, until Kravitz finally managed to excuse himself. Other actors to call and all that. By then, Taako was sprawled on his bed, his phone pressed against his ear, playing with a strand of his hair like he was the heroine in a teenage romance movie.

 

Rehearsals were every Monday and Thursday nights; which worked fine with Taako's work schedule. He just needed to find some excuse to explain his absence to Angus...The more Taako thought about it, the more he realized the futility of hiding this from Angus. The boy would figure it out on his own eventually, and it would be way more trouble to have him play detective for a couple of weeks than to just tell him outright.

 

That was what convinced Taako to stroll into Angus' room; where he declared: ''I went to that audition you told me about, and got called back. Also I'm gonna get it on with the director. It's inevitable.''

 

Angus put down the book he was reading. ''I...could've done without knowing that last part, but...that's great!''

 

''It's not like I gave you all the sordid details,'' Taako rolled his eyes. ''There aren't any yet, to be honest, but there will be. The fella's got the Taako Thirst.''

 

''That's...great...,'' Angus repeated with less conviction.

 

Pretending to be appalled, Taako replied: ''No, it's not. It's a very serious disease, Ango.''

 

In an attempt to divert the subject, Angus asked: ''Will you let me come watch the play?''

 

''Sure,'' Taako shrugged. ''You, Lup, maybe Bluejeans. Ain't no thing.''

 

''But no one else that we know, right?''

 

''You mean, do I need to hear Magnus complaining that there are no dogs in the play, or Merle hitting on the potted plants in the fucking lobby? Actually, I'm _good_ , thanks.''

 

Taako wasn't a kid. He didn't need his friends to come watch his play. Angus and Lup were exceptions – and Barry, well, he'd inevitably be dragged there by Lup, and Taako didn't have the energy to fight his sister on that one. If the other idiots came, though, Taako wouldn't hear the end of it. Besides, they would just distract him. Magnus would probably wave at him from the audience, or flash his fishbowl to show that _Steven came too!_ or some bullshit.

 

The mental image made Taako's lips quirk in a smile, which he immediately smoothed down. See? They were already messing up his concentration.

 

Taako's comment got a hearty laugh out of Angus, then, he said: ''I'm sure they'd be happy to come see you, though.''

 

''Too bad we'll never know,'' Taako replied, ruffling Angus' hair – a proven, surefire way to shut the boy up.

 

Despite being well-aware that it was Taako's way to subdue him, Angus smiled at the affectionate gesture. The two of them chatted for a bit, before Taako left Angus to his book.

 

 

*

 

Monday came around and, as soon as Taako came back from work, he started getting ready for tonight's rehearsal – picking out an outfit, doing his hair, applying a touch of makeup. Of course, there were a number of spells he could have used to speed up the process, but he felt like putting a more personal touch to his appearance today. He took a small break in between to fix Angus supper, but by the time he was done, he was peak Taako.

 

Lup, who had come over with Barry to babysit Angus, saw Taako leave his room, and said: ''Ok, so you're thirsting after someone hard.''

 

''Please, sister, not around the child.''

 

''Right, I'm sure you watch what you say around him,'' Lup grinned, well-aware that her twin brother was just dodging the question.

 

Taako bid them all goodbye, keeping his mask of cool indifference intact until he was safely out of the door. A bit of the nervous anticipation he felt peeked through then, and he worked on calming it down as he made his way to the community centre.

 

Once again, Taako walked in the auditorium like a beautiful wraith, only this time, his eyes searched the room for the handsome, charming director. When Taako spotted him, making conversation with a mom-looking actor, he froze.

 

Kravitz had his sleeves rolled up – exposing strong forearms that looked as though they had been sculpted with loving, painstaking attention.

 

_The audacity..._ , Taako thought, trying to quickly re-learn how to speak.

 

Taako managed to tear his eyes away, and hung back where he stood, playing on his phone. He would salvage his pride by letting Kravitz come to him. Taako caught up on a group chat that he had ignored for days, replied with a sticker, and received an instant reply from Magnus - _!!! Taako your alive!_

 

Taako smiled down at his phone and, when he looked up, he caught Kravitz staring. Their eyes met and, through some superhuman effort, the both of them managed not to instantly look away – although their faces were burning. Kravitz even managed to smile at him, and Taako figured that the only way to not be weird about it was to go say hi.

 

So, Taako walked over, as casually as possible, and said: ''Stare at people a lot?''

 

The delightful sound of Kravitz' embarrassed laugh came. ''I'm sure this is not the first time you have attracted this kind of attention.''

 

Taako allowed the obvious feint. ''Well, duh,'' he replied, waving his hand almost dismissively. ''You're not bad to look at yourself.''

 

Kravitz laughed again, even more embarrassed, even more delightful, but he topped it off boldly, saying: ''I'm glad you think so.''

 

_Hachi machi._ Taako's heart fluttered disgustingly in his chest, and he racked his brain for something equally bold and flirty to say. He failed, however, much too distracted by Kravitz' smile, his deep voice, his bare forearms—really, Taako felt personally attacked as a gay elf. How was he even supposed to handle this much handsomeness and charm?

 

Luckily for Taako, Kravitz' attention turned to the other actors; who were growing a bit antsy as rehearsal neared its starting time. There were also a handful of people throwing glances at the gorgeous elf chatting it up with the director, and Kravitz realized that this could become a problem unless he acted a bit more professional.

 

But...damn, was Taako distracting, in a way Kravitz was not at all used to. Even now, Kravitz made a conscious effort to put a pin in their conversation, and turn to the actors. ''If everyone's ready, we're going to start.''

 

''Oh, right, the play,'' Taako said gamely, and softly enough that only Kravitz would hear. ''Forgot about that.''

 

That got one last smile out of Kravitz, and he said: ''Let's continue this later.''

 

*

 

And so the two of them danced for the next two weeks; taking turns in pursuing, in withdrawing, one after the other. It was fun, heady, but ultimately low-pressure. To themselves they wondered whether to take their dance further, and, if so, which of them should make the first move.

 

Then, on the fourth day of rehearsal, the last day the actors had to prove themselves before Kravitz distributed the roles, something changed.

 

The actors had had the past two weeks to familiarize themselves with the script in their own time, so that they could perform scenes at random during rehearsal, to try their hand at different roles. Sometimes directors figured that out after the auditions, but Kravitz felt people deserved more than a single chance to show what they could do.

 

This was one such tryout performance then, and Kravitz sat in the fifth row, dark eyes fixed on the stage.

 

Mesmerized.

 

_''I have nothing, and I don't give a shit.''_

 

Taako's acting at the audition had already been above par, but, Kravitz realized then, he had been holding out.

 

Taako stood now on the stage, among a handful of other actors who would never manage the amount of presence Taako had. There were no props or decor on the stage yet and, with most of the actors floundering, it was impossible to imagine the scene as it was supposed to be. Yet Taako brought it to life.

 

_''The world is ending, and I—don't—care.''_

 

Kravitz subconsciously ran a hand over his arm – he'd gotten goosebumps. While the actors finished the scene, he kept his eyes on Taako, picturing how magnificent his performance would be in the final production. Wondering, also, where Taako found the emotion to put into his lines.

 

All great actors tapped into something hidden, something personal, to make their acting real, and Kravitz found that he wanted to know what it was in Taako's case. Kravitz wanted to know _him._

 

When everyone had wrapped up for the night, and the auditorium began to empty out, Kravitz approached Taako, lowering his voice to say: ''Would you like to get something to eat after this?''

 

''Sure,'' Taako answered, casual as could be.

 

In truth, Taako's heart was beating wildly as he got ready to leave, and let Kravitz lead him out of the building. ''Spur-of-the-moment kind of fella, I see,'' Taako said once they were outside, in an attempt to calm himself down.

 

''I—'' Kravitz blushed, and he brought a hand to the back of his neck. ''Right, sorry—I know it's sudden.''

 

''It was only a matter of time,'' Taako shrugged, feigning insouciance as always. ''But I thought we'd beat around the bush a little longer.''

 

''So did I,'' Kravitz smiled bashfully then. ''But after seeing you perform...You were—amazing.''

 

Taako went quiet, unable to compute with genuine compliments that weren't about his appearance. He blinked and looked away, avoiding Kravitz' gaze and, eventually, said: ''Tight.''

 

Kravitz laughed softly, a blush still clinging to his cheeks. ''I'm coming on too strong again, aren't I?''

 

''Little bit,'' Taako schooled his voice back to its normal pitch. ''But you're hot enough to get away with it.''

 

''Right,'' Kravitz blew past the compliment, although the blush came back at full force. ''So, where's the least romantic place I could take us to? To balance things out.''

 

It was Taako's turn to smile – somehow, Kravitz made him comfortable. ''I got a few ideas.''

 

''Lead the way.''

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> feedback is always appreciated and will encourage me to write!! thx for reading <3


	3. Chapter 3

At Kravitz' behest, Taako took the two of them to the shittiest diner he knew. It was closer to Taako's area, had horrible, dingy decor, and the food's only redeeming quality was that it was greasy enough to mask its terrible taste. Taako laughed openly when, as they came to stand in front of the restaurant, Kravitz turned a little pale. ''Just order coffee,'' Taako said, ''and you'll be fine, fancy pants.''

 

''I—no. I asked for the least romantic place where we could go, and you have—delivered.'' Kravitz adjusted his already flawless posture, and schooled his expression into something nearing confidence. ''I will gladly see what this place has to offer.''

 

Taako smiled widely, very tickled at the idea of the prim and proper-looking Kravitz eating at a dump like this. While they both looked like they stood out here – Taako having, as usual, dressed to the nines for rehearsal – Taako wasn't actually above throwing on a pair of sweat pants and a crop top bearing the words _baby grrl,_ and chowing down on the greasiest burgers to have ever existed. Even dolled up as he was then, Taako didn't _feel_ like he stood out.

 

He took the lead walking in, Kravitz in tow. A handful of regulars were there, but there was still a free booth by the window. Once they were seated, Taako ordered them both coffees, and a chili cheese dog for himself. Kravitz made a valiant effort ordering a burger and fries for himself.

 

They made small talk before their food came, at which point Taako tittered watching Kravitz take his first bite.

 

When Kravitz seemed to have gotten used to the food, Taako waved towards himself with a flick of the wrist, and asked: ''Now that you have Taako all to yourself, what do you want to know?''

 

Kravitz stalled, taking a sip of his coffee. When he set the cup down, he said: ''Well, this may be...a bit uninspired, but, what do you do?''

 

''I'm a chef,'' Taako answered plainly.

 

Kravitz blinked. Then, ''That wouldn't have been my first guess.''

 

''I know,'' Taako sighed, a bit dramatically. ''People see this pretty face and they can't associate it with any level of competence.''

 

Regret instantly painted itself over Kravitz' face, and he hurriedly said: ''God, no! That's not what I meant at all—I imagined you working in television, or fashion, or—all of which require skill, and—''

 

Taako took mercy on him, breaking into a smile. ''It's all good, my dude. You're not actually wrong? I did have a TV show once.''

 

Kravitz stared at him. He didn't want to make another faux-pas. ''Really?''

 

''Yep. _Sizzle it up with Taako._ There are reruns of it on the Cooking Channel sometimes, and I'm pretty sure you can find clips of it on Fantasy Youtube.''

 

While Kravitz processed that, Taako looked up his restaurant on his phone. It was a five-star restaurant in the heart of downtown. Taako showed Kravitz a picture of the front. ''This is where I work now. I'm the head chef. Been passionate about cooking since I was a little kid.''

 

Kravitz smiled then, and his eyes twinkled. He seemed happy to have obtained this small bit of information about Taako – more so the passion part than Taako's profession. It was not the creative outlet that Kravitz expected, but then, it was so like Taako to be unpredictable. ''Would you allow me to eat at your restaurant sometime?''

 

''Sure,'' Taako replied easily. ''But you'll have to kiss the cook.''

 

Kravitz smiled again, blushing slightly. ''I'll remember that.''

 

Taako took a sip of coffee, hoping it would be enough to mask the fact that he was also blushing. He returned Kravitz' question, and, after some hesitation, Kravitz admitted that he was a retired theatre actor. He'd been on Fantasy Broadway and everything, played on stages all over the land; when Taako asked for receipts, Kravitz looked up the plays he had been in, and there he was, all handsome and cool, on the promotional posters.

 

Blinking at him, Taako asked: ''Why'd you quit?''

 

''It got...a bit complicated,'' Kravitz answered vaguely. ''I had other engagements that took up too much of my time, but I didn't want to give up the theatre scene completely, so I decided to try my hand at directing.''

 

''I hear you,'' Taako nodded after a moment. ''I dropped _Sizzle it up_ cuz I got a kid.''

 

''You—what? You have a child?''

 

''Hell yeah. I'm not his real dad, though. He was in one of my magic classes, then his grandpa died, so he was going to go into foster care, and he begged me to adopt him – cuz who wouldn't to live with me – so I did, and now I'm his legal guardian.'' Taako piled on bits of information without leaving Kravitz time to process any of it. He didn't want to dwell on the subject – preferred to just get it out quickly and move on – which, thankfully, Kravitz seemed to realize.

 

''Well...,'' Kravitz concluded. ''You never cease to surprise me, Taako.''

 

''Yeah, knowing Taako is a never-ending ride.''

 

Kravitz laughed, shaking his head. ''I'm starting to see that.''

 

Their plates lied mostly empty on the table, and the diner cleared out while they continued to converse softly. Taako stretched the date – he was just going to go ahead and call it that - as long as he could, until he conceded that he couldn't make Lup wait any longer at home with Angus. Kravitz offered to accompany Taako home, but didn't linger once there, bidding Taako goodbye until next rehearsal.

 

Taako watched him leave, a bit dumbfounded, before stepping into his condo; where Lup immediately pounced on him with a thousand questions.

 

*

 

Next Monday, Taako headed to rehearsal with an unmistakable sense of trepidation in his heart. Although their evening at the diner hadn't been an official date, it had certainly set things in motion – probably. Kravitz hadn't kissed him, sure, but he was probably too much of a gentleman or some bullshit. Or maybe Taako was reading too much into the whole thing? Maybe Kravitz wasn't interested in him that way? But then, what about all the flirting?

 

_Ok, chill out,_ Taako thought. _Either way, Taako's going to do Taako._

 

Basically, Taako wasn't going to act any different, and it would be up to Kravitz to make his intentions clear. Taako didn't chase after anybody, no matter how handsome and suave and funny and accepting of Taako's situation—enough. Taako was intimately aware of how dreamy Kravitz was, but that didn't change the fact that Taako didn't sweat no man.

 

What Taako didn't expect was for Kravitz to walk over to him, almost excitedly, as soon as Taako entered the auditorium.

 

''Hi,'' Kravitz smiled at him. The smile reached his eyes, and it was a beautiful, genuine smile; that made Taako's stomach go topsy-turvy again.

 

''Hi,'' Taako replied, just barely masking the shakiness in his voice. ''You're being a bit unprofesh' there, director. People will talk.''

 

''Right,'' Kravitz threw a dismayed glance towards the actors who were gathered not too far off. ''And they're going to talk even more after today.''

 

Taako raised an eyebrow in a silent question.

 

''You're getting the lead role.''

 

After two weeks, the roles were finally getting distributed. There would be a lot of dissatisfied, petty people who would resent Taako for getting the lead role after so blatantly seducing the director. Taako couldn't care less about a couple of angry, basic bitches, nor for a little drama – drama followed him wherever Taako went – but he didn't want them to ruin Kravitz' first time directing.

 

''Taako?'' Kravitz grew worried when Taako didn't reply. ''Don't worry. You're more than capable of quieting down any complaints through your acting skill. You got the lead role because you're right for it, not because I—''

 

Snapping out his thoughts, Taako caught on that part. ''I'm listening?''

 

''I—hah,'' Kravitz laughed shyly. ''Never mind. Once the others realize that there's no favouritism involved, they'll back down.''

 

''Sure.'' Taako shamelessly stared at Kravitz' lips.

 

''Also, I—'' Kravitz paused to fetch something from his bag. He hadn't seemed to notice the staring. ''I brought you this.''

 

Taako accepted what appeared to be a DVD cover from Kravitz.

 

''You mentioned wanting to see one of my plays,'' Kravitz explained. ''This is a recording that all the actors got. So you can—watch.''

 

''Oh.'' Taako smiled up at Kravitz. ''Hell yeah, my man, I will.''

 

Kravitz blushed. ''Right. Let's get on with the class then.''

 

*

 

When Taako went home that night, daydreaming about Kravitz, he heard loud voices coming from inside his apartment. He opened the door apprehensively to confirm that, indeed, Lup had let people in while Taako was away.

 

The whole gang was there: Lup and Barry, Magnus, his wife Julia, Merle, even Lucretia and Davenport. They were spread around the living room, watching Netflix, and feasting on Taako's food – whatever they'd scrounged from the kitchen. Angus was with them, too, beaming with joy at being surrounded by Taako's friends.

 

Taako sighed. ''Hello, people who do not live here.''

 

Eight heads turned towards Taako in unison, and a cacophony of ''Taako!!'' and ''Hey!!!'' started up, while Taako nonchalantly walked over to the kitchen to pour himself a glass of water. Magnus was there in a second, clapping him on the shoulder. Not too hard – minding his ridiculous strength for the sake of Taako's delicate frame.

 

''Hey, man!'' Magnus beamed at him when Taako turned around. ''Where you been?''

 

Taako took a moment to reply. His keen eyes caught the hint of grey in Magnus' hair, then dropped to the side, almost spitefully. ''Around,'' Taako answered eventually, his voice as casual as ever.

 

''You keep disappearing on us, dude,'' Magnus said, without a hint of reproach. ''You gotta cut that shit out.''

 

Lup had wandered over to the kitchen – perhaps to justify herself after allowing people in _Taako's_ apartment – and overheard Magnus. ''You can't really blame Taako – he's gotta lot on his plate.''

 

Then, loud enough for everyone to hear, she added: ''Plus, he's in _love_.''

 

Everyone piped up again. ''What??'' or ''Really??'' and ''Tell us about this guy, Taako!!''

 

''Ughh,'' Taako glared at Lup; who gave him a shit-eating grin in return. However, the hubbub regarding Taako's new love interest did give him an idea, along with a way out of a long-winded, awkward conversation. ''If you all immediately shut up, I will show you who he is.''

 

Taako's unwanted guests agreed, though it took much longer than Taako wanted for them all to quiet down, and Taako inserted the disc he'd gotten from Kravitz earlier – the recording of one of his plays. Taako settled down between Merle and Lucretia on the couch, while Merle asked: ''Sooo are we about to watch porn? Is your new crush a porn star?''

 

''I'm in hell,'' Taako answered simply, as the others voiced similar discontent and/or disgust.

 

''What!!'' Merle defended himself. ''He just said he'd show us who this guy is, then put on a DVD! What am I supposed to think?!''

 

''Literally anything but that, Merle,'' Lucretia sighed, cradling her forehead.

 

Lup contributed to the conversation, asking: ''Who even watches porn on DVD anymore, anyway? That's what the Internet's for.''

 

Lup and Barry giggled between each other.

 

''This is exactly the kind of thing I do not need to know about any of you,'' Taako whined. ''Also, there's a child present, you degenerates.''

 

''I've been covering his ears since Merle said 'porn''', Julia said then, somewhat proudly. She was, in fact, heroically covering Angus' ears.

 

''Ouh, ouh!'' Magnus exclaimed. ''It's starting!''

 

A stage came into view on the screen. A few actors walked on stage, silently going about inane activities whose significance no one in the audience would understand at this point. Kravitz didn't show up until the second scene, at which point Taako pointed to the screen, and said: ''That's him.''

 

It was all he managed to say, because beyond that, his attention was fully directed to Kravitz.

 

Kravitz looked slightly different than he did in real life; which had to be the stage makeup. His presence felt different too, though, even from a screen. When he spoke his first line, a shiver ran across Taako's body.

 

Lup whistled. ''I get it, now.''

 

Taako kept his eyes glued to the screen, watching Kravitz own the stage, delivering his lines with raw emotion, moving across the stage with desperation. _Hachi machi._

 

Kravitz had better make good on all his flirting, and soon, because Taako's crush was about to officially get out of hand.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> let me know what u think! specific comments are the lifeblood of every author ;p


	4. Chapter 4

Taako cursed colourfully, startling his sous-chefs, as he nearly burned the meat he was supposed to be cooking to perfection. For the fifth time. This was the fifth time Taako had spaced out and almost burned down his kitchen; all because he couldn't stop daydreaming about Kravitz – that audacious, unbelievable, _unacceptable_ , gorgeous man. Taako hadn't crushed on someone this hard since—well, forever! This elf had nigh-impossible standards.

 

And Kravitz met all of them.

 

Taako chucked the filet mignon; this one wasn't salvageable. He needed to get Kravitz out of his head, and focus on not screwing up the next one. After taking in a deep breath, Taako set to work, prompting the other kitchen hands to stop giving him worried glances and get back to work. Had they never seen a gay elf in love before?

 

After a while, Taako managed to slip into a functional work rhythm, even succeeding in not actively thinking about Kravitz – or his laugh, or his voice, or his smile. Taako snapped his fingers, and a jittery sous-chef brought over a cutting board upon which rested a portion of freshly-chopped chives. Taako pushed the chives into the pan with a knife, then snapped his fingers again as he used his free hand to stir. The contents of the pan flashed blue before a divine smell wafted up and filled the kitchen.

 

_Taako's back, baby._

 

An hour passed in which Taako's concentration remained solid, until a waiter entered the kitchen, and announced: ''Someone wants to compliment the chef.''

 

Taako blinked. That hadn't happened in a hot minute. ''Dope, yeah, send them in.''

 

The plane of Taako's concentration crashed as the waiter stepped aside, allowing Kravitz in the kitchen. His eyes fell upon Taako, and he flashed Taako a devastatingly charming, nervous smile, as though Kravitz wasn't sure whether he should have come here. ''I, uh—Last time, I asked if I could eat at your restaurant...''

 

''True,'' was all Taako managed to say. He stood there, dumbfounded, for a split-second, before his mind caught up to his heart. ''So. How was—Feedback on the food?''

 

''It was delicious,'' Kravitz answered, readily and honestly. ''I came with a friend, and she thought the same. You're an amazing chef.''

 

''Goes without saying,'' Taako replied, failing to sound as detached as usual.

 

Kravitz smiled indulgently, as if sensing how embarrassed Taako was. ''I won't pop in on you again, I promise.''

 

Despite himself, Taako relaxed. Pop-ins were nerve-racking, no matter how ridiculously happy Taako was to see Kravitz; who had come to surprise him, who had liked his food, who was seeing Taako in his work environment way too soon dear god—Taako was wearing his chef's uniform, complete with hat, and his hair looked atrocious, and—

 

''You look lovely,'' Kravitz said in the midst of Taako's inner turmoil. There was a smudge of sauce on Taako's cheekbone, his hair was tied up in a French braid that had loosened with time, and his skin was flushed from the heat of the burners. He didn't look dishevelled, he looked _earnest_ – it was obvious that Taako had been working hard, and it was the most genuine that Kravitz had ever seen him look. He really looked lovely.

 

Kravitz held out his hand, as though inviting Taako to give him his own. ''May I?''

 

Taako quietly put his hand over Kravitz', before he gave himself time to overthink the gesture, or the fact that the two of them were still in the kitchen, surrounded by employees that were throwing unsubtle glances their way.

 

While Taako tried to keep himself grounded by reflecting on how Kravitz's hand was a little cold, Kravitz brought Taako's hand to his lips, placing a light kiss over Taako's knuckles.

 

Kravitz' lips lingered there for a moment, the touch feather-soft, and he looked up, meeting Taako's eyes.

 

Taako felt like he'd been set on fire. He stared at Kravitz, just barely managing not to gape, as his mind desperately raced to find something to say or do or— _first of all, how dare he?_

 

Kravitz pulled away then, laughing a bit bashfully. ''You—last time, you also said to—''

 

''Kiss the cook, yeah...,'' Taako finished absently.

 

''I should—leave you to your work. I've taken up enough of your time.''

 

Taako blinked, and realized that his being dumbstruck could be misread as rejection. That couldn't be further from the truth; and, right this moment, Taako thought he'd quite literally die if he never got Kravitz to kiss him again. So, Taako found it in himself to speak up, and asked: ''Are we going to kiss for real anytime soon or...?''

 

Looking flustered, and pleased, and slightly relieved, Kravitz said: ''I would like that.''

 

''Tight.'' As wonderful and romantic as this was, Taako actually did have to get back to work. Ushering Kravitz out of his kitchen, he added: ''I'm free tomorrow night. I'll text you the address, pick me up at 8.''

 

*

 

Angus has never seen Taako this flustered. For the past half-hour, ever since Taako had emerged from his room, ready for his date, he'd moved ceaselessly around the living room – fluffing pillows, rearranging things on the bookshelves and coffee table, sitting beside Angus and striking up a conversation that inevitably ended in Taako leaving right in the middle of it.

 

''I should cancel,'' Taako said, more to himself. ''Fifteen minutes before is not too late to cancel, right?''

 

Lucretia was sitting on the armchair by the window. Lup had been busy, and unable to move her schedule around on short notice, so Taako had called on Lucretia to babysit. She was always Taako's second choice, because she wasn't the prying type, nor was she exhausting to be around like a certain giant man with sideburns. Even now, as she kept an eye on Taako, she knew better than to butt into his meltdown.

 

''You'll have a wonderful time, Taako,'' was all she said, softly.

 

Taako kept flitting across the room, making endless, minor adjustments to the decor. He paused at one point, as if struck by genius. ''I should get drunk,'' he said.

 

And he dove into his bedroom, while Lucretia and Angus said: ''Taako, no!''

 

''Try and stop me, thugs,'' Taako replied as he popped open a bottle of tequila from his stash, and took a large swig.

 

Lucretia and Angus ran into the room; Angus grabbed the bottle out of Taako's hands while Lucretia – as gently as she could – lead Taako to sit on his bed. Taako didn't actually put up much of a fight and, when Lucretia looked down at him, she saw him staring down at his lap, so racked with nerves he couldn't move. ''Angus,'' she said, extending her hand. ''Give him the bottle.''

 

Angus hesitated before giving up the bottle, and Lucretia offered it to Taako. ''On second thought, some liquid courage might do you good right now.''

 

Taako absentmindedly took another swig, although he did give Lucretia a somewhat grateful nod. ''It's been a minute since I had a legit date,'' Taako spoke after a long stretch of silence. ''And he's...''

 

Kravitz was different than the other men who Taako had dated. It wasn't just that he was handsome, and charming, and kind. He was like no one else in Taako's life, and Taako could see himself—falling for him. And that—that was a big _no, thank you_.

 

''It'll be fun, if nothing else,'' Lucretia tried to reassure him. ''Let him show you a good time. You won't owe him a thing afterwards.''

 

Taako nodded, knowing there was nothing Lucretia could say to truly calm him down. He took one last swig of tequila instead; that was when the buzzer rang. ''Well, he's here,'' Taako said quietly. ''Time to go get my strut on and whatnot.''

 

Weathering the final words of encouragement from Lucretia and Angus, Taako pressed the button to let Kravitz in, grabbed a handbag, and left the condo. He made his way down to the lobby, where Kravitz was waiting for him.

 

Taako held his breath as he saw Kravitz – he looked so fucking good that Taako actually hated him a little for it. Taako could barely look at him in the eyes as he said: ''Hey, how's it going?''

 

Kravitz laughed. ''A little nervous, if I'm being honest.''

 

''Hmm. Don't know what that's like.'' Taako almost sounded convincing.

 

''Hopefully, with what I have planned, neither of us will have the time to worry over how nervous we are,'' Kravitz said, smiling secretively, and extending his arm for Taako to hold on to.

 

Taako's heart flipped, but he managed to gingerly wrap his arm around Kravitz', and let himself be escorted outside; where a sleek, black car waited for them. When Kravitz opened the car door for him, Taako finally said: ''I see you're taking me on a date to the 50s.''

 

Kravitz laughed again at that, and the sound put Taako at ease this time. ''I promise, not everything about tonight will be so old-fashioned.''

 

''It's not like I mind,'' Taako shrugged. ''The whole gallantry thing. It's nice.''

 

Kravitz smiled as he held the door open. ''After you.''

 

*

 

If one thing was true about Kravitz, Taako discovered as the night went on, it was that he could put his money where he mouth was: nothing about their date inspired bygone days, like Kravitz' attire and behaviour often did.

 

Kravitz started by taking him to a recently-opened restaurant that catered to some newfangled, millennial trend – Kravitz' attempt to surprise the chef in Taako, no doubt. It was surprisingly good, and it did, in fact, impress Taako, who devoted much of the dinner making mental notes on the food, getting ideas for the next time he decided to go on a cooking spree.

 

Once their bellies were full, and they'd broken the ice with conversation that wasn't _too_ heavy on flirty remarks, Kravitz had taken Taako dancing. Dancing! Not ballroom dancing or anything (although Taako couldn't say he wouldn't have enjoyed that, either), no. Kravitz took them salsa dancing. In the dimly-lit, crowded night club that played a mix of latinx beats – salsa, merengue, tango – Kravitz had taken off his jacket, rolled up his sleeves, and pulled Taako into a heady dance.

 

Another thing Taako discovered was that Kravitz could dance. Lord, could he dance.

 

Taako's head was spinning by the time they left the club, and he hadn't had a drop of alcohol. He felt light, almost giddy, as he held on to Kravitz' arm without being prompted.

 

As Kravitz drove them to their third location, they passed by the community centre; which was closed at this hour. Taako pointed to it, and said: ''Let's sneak in.''

 

Kravitz looked at him curiously.

 

''Let's sneak in, and make out on the stage,'' Taako added, his eyes sparkling.

 

Taako's rebellious spirit being impossible to resist right this moment, Kravitz grinned, and pulled up in the centre's parking lot. Taako unlocked the front doors with a snap of his fingers, and the two of them sneaked in, giggling softly between themselves as they made their way to the auditorium. Kravitz hopped on the stage, and pulled Taako up.

 

'' _I was crazy about you before some weird light told me a story about your one-hundred-year journey through existence, where you were fighting for a century to save the world,_ '' still holding Taako's hands, one in each of his own, Kravitz launched into a somewhat breathless rendition of one of the lines from the play he was directing.

 

Taako giggle-snorted. ''Cool, good to know you're still a dweeb.''

 

Kravitz returned the laugh, but he added: ''Your co-actor's no good. I should be doing the scene with you.''

 

''Sounds good, then the actors will have something legit to complain about,'' Taako smiled teasingly up at Kravitz. His head was still spinning, and this – being here with Kravitz – was terrifying, but it was so good. ''But ch'ya know, that scene starts with the two dudes kissing. Just putting it out there.''

 

''It does,'' Kravitz let out a puff of laughter.

 

A silence settled between the two of them, while Taako's heart beat began to race, and he waited, for a moment that felt much too long, to see if Kravitz would take the offer.

 

Kravitz let go of Taako's left hand, bringing his own to rest on Taako's cheek. Kravitz stroked his thumb across Taako's cheekbone, just underneath his eye; which made Taako close his eyes with near-blissful anticipation.

 

Finally, Kravitz leaned down, and pressed his lips against Taako's. They kissed in the darkness of the empty auditorium, in front of an invisible audience.

 

Taako melted into the kiss almost as soon as Kravitz' lips brushed against his own; when they pulled away, he sighed into Kravitz' chest.

 

''I...'' Kravitz' breathless, honest voice reached Taako's ears. ''I was worried I'd miss the feeling of being on stage, but being with you is so much better.''

 

Taako gazed up at him, while his heart did sweet flips across his chest. He couldn't remember a time he'd felt so unbelievably happy. Leaning his head against Kravitz' chest again, he just hummed, and closed his eyes.

 

Words couldn't measure up.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> as always, feedback is appreciated!! tell me what scene/detail/line of dialogue u liked, that type of stuff!
> 
> u can find me [here](http://narumiya-gei.tumblr.com/) and [here](https://twitter.com/CheesyYams)


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> :)   
> find me [here](http://narumiya-gei.tumblr.com/) and [here](https://twitter.com/CheesyYams)

Another month into rehearsal, the play was well under way. It was slowly but surely turning into something decent...or halfway to decent at least. The dissatisfied, jealous whispers over Taako getting the lead role subsided over time, as Taako proved himself to be worthy of the role, until they were all but completely gone. Only one actor remained unhappy with the distribution, and the attention which was showered upon Taako. However, the man kept to himself, so that no one suspected what vindictive resentment he harboured.

 

The man's name was Sazed, and he was Taako's understudy.

 

One unhappy human aside, Taako was having an amazing time learning the play. Escaping into his role, playing it out on stage in front of his less talented, bedazzled co-actors, felt as good as it had when he had been in the drama club in high school. Only this time, there was the added bonus of having a bona fide romantic entanglement with the director.

 

Although saying it that way made it seem a lot more dramatic than it actually was when, in fact, their budding relationship could not be any more vanilla. Oh, Kravitz was a fascinating man, who always took Taako to different, unique places on their dates. He was just the absolute sweetest man Taako had ever dated, too – always receptive to Taako's needs, always respectful of his boundaries, always surprising Taako with a darling, heart-melting gesture.

 

On one of their dates, Taako had mentioned having a seminar early the next morning; which prompted Kravitz to insist on bringing Taako back home early. He didn't wheedle, didn't complain, knowing how seriously Taako took his responsibilities within the magic school. Shortly before the meeting on the next day, Taako's assistant, Ren, had come into the board room, carrying a fancy, frothy coffee that Taako was known to like, along with a breakfast croissant, and a note that read ' _a little boost, so you can blow them away. Yours, Kravitz'._

 

_There's something else I'd like to blow,_ Taako had thought then.

 

Therein lied the problem: Kravitz was amazing in every sense of the word, but their now one-month... _courtship_ , so to speak, hadn't progressed much as far as the bedroom was concerned.

 

Or, in layman's terms: Taako wanted dick, and Kravitz wasn't giving it.

 

Taako didn't know if it was Kravitz' chivalrous tendencies pushed to the extreme (after a month, how could he not be desperate for some Taako dick??), or if Kravitz wasn't as comfortable with sex as Taako was. Taako could respect that if so. He was horny, but he wasn't an asshole.

 

_''How...did you do that...?''_

 

Taako inwardly sighed as he stood across the stage from his co-lead; who was admittedly doing his best. This was the part where Taako's character needed to run to him, and kiss him, but the prospect of it seemed no more enticing than kissing a cardboard cutout that could somehow talk. Taako's eyes flicked to the side, to the fifth row of seats; where he knew Kravitz was watching the scene unfold, his expression reading like an open book.

 

Was he also underwhelmed at the acting? Was he apprehensive about what was about to happen? Was he jealous? Mortified? Taako couldn't see as he had to look back at his co-lead, and take off running towards him. Inspired by his desire to drive Kravitz mad with jealousy, Taako pressed a passionate kiss to his co-lead's lips.

 

The scene concluded with Taako's co-lead fumbling through the rest of his lines – positively staggered from having been kissed by the Taako with such ardour. The group wrapped up for the day after that, clearing the stage, and spending a good while chatting backstage or in the auditorium before leaving.

 

As he had come to do regularly, Taako lingered after everyone else had left. He stood waiting by the door when Kravitz walked over, put his arms around Taako's waist, and dipped him slightly, leaning forward to capture Taako's lips. In a gesture of unprecedented daring, Kravitz pushed his right hand under Taako's shirt - a cute little sheer top that he wore over a dark red crop top – until his fingertips grazed the skin just below Taako's rib cage.

 

Taako let out a shuddering gasp as Kravitz pulled away, and _Istus_ was Taako pent-up if this little made him feel like immediately undressing, and having sex on the floor. He was close to begging, but, of course, Taako didn't beg. Instead he did his utmost to collect himself, and said, as offhand as possible: ''Guess I have to start kissing other dudes more often if that's what it gets me.''

 

Kravitz laughed softly, but he slumped forward to rest his head on Taako's shoulder; where his lips could ghost over the sensitive patch of skin right between the neck and the shoulder. ''Please, don't,'' Kravitz said there, and Taako felt his entire body burn.

 

''Well...'' Taako's voice came out a little higher than usual. He swallowed. ''This elf has needs, homie...''

 

Kravitz drew back so he could look at Taako. He blinked, looking adorably surprised and remorseful. ''Have I...not been satisfying you?''

 

Taako blinked owlishly at him. ''I mean—and don't get me wrong, you're _great—_ but we haven't gotten as far as I would have—uhhh, hoped, by now?''

 

Kravitz looked dumbfounded. ''I—I had no idea, I thought—I was letting you set the pace, but you never expressed your desire to...''

 

''Boink?''

 

''...Yes, that is the precise word I was going to use.'' Kravitz couldn't help cracking a smile, although his cheeks were burning.

 

''Yeah, well, I've been maintaining a—ah— _coquettish_ persona this whole time because I thought you'd see right through that horseshit, but apparently that wasn't the way to go.'' Taako's heart sped up as he spoke; coming to the realization that Kravitz had been just as eager as he was to get it on.

 

Kravitz let out a short, embarrassed laugh. ''Yeah, I...I didn't know. I didn't mind waiting—you deserve respect and—''

 

''—Yeah yeah yeah, that's very nice, Krav. But we're going to my place to fuck now. Like, right now, immediately.''

 

A vivid blush spread across Kravitz' face. ''Uh—wait, rea—''

 

''Come on,'' Taako said as he grabbed Kravitz by the arm, and pulled him outside.

 

*

 

''Everyone, this is Kravitz,'' Taako announced as he walked in his condo, a flustered Kravitz in tow. ''Now, get out, we're having sex.''

 

Lup, Barry, and Angus sat around the coffee table in the living room, playing a board game. The three of them turned towards Taako with surprised looks of varying degree – going from 'not surprised in the slightest (Lup), to shocked out of the material plane (Angus). Lup put her hands on the table and pushed herself up, having already accepted that Taako would get his way tonight.

 

In other words, Lup had been the one to whom Taako had vented about his sexual frustration, so she knew that nothing short of divine intervention would stop Taako from having sex in his home if the other party was finally willing to put out. Thus, she and the boys needed to clear out. ''Come on,'' Lup said, perfectly nonchalant. ''Let's go to the movies.''

 

Still very flustered, Kravitz took a step forward, and said: ''Please, don't trouble yourselves on our account—''

 

While Taako rolled his eyes, Lup grinned. ''No trouble at all.''

 

Lup took Angus by the hand and, followed by Barry, made to leave the condo. As she passed by Kravitz, she paused to whisper: ''He loves to be on top, and his ears are probably the most sensitive part of his body.''

 

Then, louder, she added: ''Have fun, kids!''

 

And she was out to the door with Barry and Angus.

 

Taako was smiling – his sister was the best. He glanced at Kravitz; who seemed to have short-circuited. After a moment, Kravitz brought his hands to cover his face. ''I can't believe this is how your family met me for the first time...,'' he muttered through his fingers. ''Wasn't that your _son_?''

 

''And my twin sister and her husband, yeah,'' Taako answered plainly. ''I don't know what you're talking about, I think you made a great first impression.''

 

''Your sister gave me sex advice...,'' Kravitz groaned.

 

''So take it, my man. I am ready for you to fucking ravish me.''

 

Kravitz removed his hands from his face, and stared wordlessly at Taako; who stared back, undaunted. A moment passed after which Kravitz' shoulders began to shake, and soon he couldn't contain the loud, incredulous laugh that rose up his chest. ''...You're unbelievable...,'' Kravitz managed to say as he wiped the tears in his eyes.

 

''Thank you,'' Taako said.

 

Once his laugh had simmered down to a warm smile, Kravitz extended his hand towards Taako. He pulled Taako towards him, so they stood a few inches apart, and brought Taako's hand to his lips. ''Please tell me I'll get another chance to meet them properly,'' Kravitz said after he'd placed a gentle kiss upon Taako's knuckles.

 

Without waiting for an answer, Kravitz turned Taako's hand in his, so he could expose the inside of Taako's wrist. Kravitz placed another, slower kiss there. He felt Taako shiver.

 

''If you keep doing that, sure...,'' Taako said, his voice shaky.

 

A playful smirk on his lips, Kravitz teased: ''I thought your ears were sensitive.''

 

Taako blushed all the way to his ears; which were, in fact, the most sensitive part of his body, and so help him Istus, if Kravitz so much as blew on them, Taako would probably pass the fuck out. ''Where did the shy, gentleman you go? I miss him.''

 

''No, you don't,'' Kravitz smiled wider.

 

Taako's heart flipped, and he conceded: ''No, I don't.''

 

*

 

When Taako woke up the next day, luxuriating in the feeling of having had damn good sex the night before, he spent an embarrassing amount of time staring at Kravitz' sleeping form beside him. They hadn't bothered to close the curtains last night, so sunlight flooded Taako's bedroom, and made Kravitz' cool skin warmer to the touch as Taako appreciatively ran a hand down Kravitz' muscular back.

 

One month had been more than worth the wait.

 

Kravitz was somehow all the best things a lover could be all at once – gentle but not hesitant, adventurous but not clumsy, passionate but not overeager. He was attentive, and patient, and a little rough whenever Taako's body seemed to plead for it.

 

They'd done it once, on the couch, then moved into the bedroom for a second round. It was in the middle of that second time, that Kravitz had paused to gaze almost reverently in Taako's eyes, and had pressed a long, slow kiss to Taako's lips; that Taako would remember for as long as he lived. Taako had dreamt of it during the night – the feeling of it unbelievably real even in the dream.

 

Taako let out a sigh, and then paused, shocked at how fond the sigh had been. His fingers froze where they hovered over Kravitz' back.

 

_Oh, no_ , Taako thought as his heart churned.

 

Taako loved him – more than he could have ever anticipated. And that damn kiss would haunt Taako's dreams long after Kravitz was gone; short-lived as humans were.

 

 

When Kravitz woke up, he found the bed empty.

 


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> find me [here](https://www.tumblr.com/dashboard/blog/narumiya-gei) and [here](https://twitter.com/CheesyYams)
> 
> >Find out about my original novels [here](https://sakaei-trilogy.tumblr.com/) <

7: 24 pm [There's a musical premiering in town in a couple of weeks. We should go]

 

7: 32 pm [I'll pay of course. Do you want to go?]

 

8: 11 pm [I know you probably just dropped your phone in the toilet again or something...but on the off-chance you didn't...is something wrong?]

 

Taako's phone lit up beside him on the couch and, once again, Taako ignored it. He knew it was stupid, that he'd only make things at rehearsal even more awkward if he didn't respond now. He knew that he couldn't sit on this problem forever.

 

What was he supposed to say, though? 'Is something wrong?' Yeah, how about 'you and all my friends are going to die years before I do and it's going to suck balls'? Taako didn't fear a lot of things, but losing his loved ones was definitely up there on the list. The mere thought of it knocked the breath out of him sometimes, crept up on him at the most inane moments and ruined the rest of his day. Sometimes week.

 

Magnus, Merle (who was getting on in years), Barry, Lucretia, Kravitz – hell, even Angus would die before Taako. What was he thinking, adopting the kid? Taako had asked himself that too many times, but never found an answer.

 

So, point of order: a week ago, Taako had had the most amazing sex ever with Kravitz, and realized that he loved Kravitz. Since then, Taako had been weird and distant and evasive with his non-official, but heavily-implied boyfriend. Taako couldn't tell whether Kravitz had noticed yet, but he would eventually. Especially if Taako didn't reply to his texts.

 

Taako took his phone, read the texts, and let the phone plop back down on the couch without answering. He needed time to think about what to say— _ooor_ , loophole: he could not answer tonight, then text back in the morning saying he fell asleep. Kravitz would believe him, it happened to Taako a lot actually, even when he wasn't making up excuses.

 

Having reached a decision didn't mean Taako wouldn't obsess over it, so, he stood up, and walked to the kitchen. Taako gathered up a variety of ingredients, and launched into a cooking frenzy for the next five hours, until sleep began to fog up his mind. Taako cleaned up the kitchen with a wave of his wand, and retreated to his bedroom – leaving his phone where it rested on the couch.

 

*

 

To his credit, it took Kravitz two weeks for his patience to wane. Two weeks of Taako side-stepping him, answering his calls and messages late or outright ignoring them, of acting distant whenever they did have a moment to themselves. Their relationship – whatever it had been – was falling apart, and Taako wasn't giving Kravitz a single clue as to why.

 

It was maddening, it was frustrating, and it was frightening. Kravitz had never wanted something this selfishly; the thought of losing Taako was unbearable. So, after two weeks, he acted in a manner he wouldn't normally condone, and pressed Taako for answers.

 

It was after Thursday night's rehearsal, and Kravitz managed to stop Taako before he slipped out. He grabbed Taako's arm – gently of course, and he didn't squeeze. The gesture was meaningful enough on its own, however, and there were still people around.

 

All eyes were instantly on them. Kravitz hated that. He didn't mean to put Taako on the spot, nor to make a scene, but if he waited until everyone was gone, Taako would be long gone. That and, as previously stated, Kravitz was a bit worked up. He let go slowly, a bit awkwardly, but met Taako's eyes to say: ''We need to talk.''

 

Taako's eyes were burning, wild, like a cat that had been cornered. With a voice that was deceptively casual, he replied: ''Alright, hombre, no need to be weird about it. I'm always down to jam.''

 

It was clear that he wanted to avoid a scene, too. Kravitz winced inwardly – he would have to apologize about this if they got through this conversation unscathed.

 

Taako followed Kravitz out of earshot, maintaining an unparalleled, icy demeanour as the both of them waited for the actors to clear out, once they had given up on witnessing all the backstage drama. Taako pretended to text with someone in the meantime, managing through his commendable willpower to keep his fingers from shaking.

 

He was angry about the way Kravitz had gone about this, yes, but Taako knew he'd asked for it. Beyond that, though, he just dreaded where this conversation would go. He'd avoided it knowing that it would only make things worse, and here he was at the point where it couldn't be avoided anymore. He'd have to somehow get through this – lose the love of his life, and do it with his usual, carefree attitude.

 

Finally, the sound of the auditorium door closing behind the last actor echoed all the way backstage. Taako said: ''So what's good?''

 

Kravitz lost his words looking at Taako. He just wanted to kiss his perfect, beautiful, stupid face, to sweep Taako off his feet, and to carry him The Bodyguard-style to wherever they could have another night like the last night they had spent together. Kravitz wasn't actually all that good with emotions either, and that weakness appeared abundantly clear to him now.

 

''We need to talk,'' Kravitz repeated lamely.

 

''Jotted that one down already,'' Taako replied.

 

Kravitz' cheeks burned. ''You've been acting distant—ever since the night we...''

 

Kravitz trailed off, and Taako almost smiled at his chivalry – or whatever stupid thing it was that kept him from saying _sex_. ''Was it too soon? Or did I—did I do something wrong?''

 

''You mean, sex-wise?'' Taako couldn't help it.

 

''N-no, not—'' Kravitz let out a puff of laughter.

 

''Because you were fine on that front, my man.''

 

Kravitz smiled slightly, shaking his head. ''Not that. Just—generally.''

 

Taako looked up at Kravitz, holding his gaze for just a moment. It was so earnest. It screamed _whatever you need me to fix, I'll fix. I'll do whatever it takes to keep you._ It was terrible, and Taako had to look down. He wasn't worth this much devotion, this much love, and yet he wanted it so bad. He wanted it to wreck him, to drown his fears, but he wasn't strong enough to go down that path.

 

Whoever said that it was better to have loved and lost, than never to have loved at all must've been a fucking idiot, or, at least, someone who had never actually known real love.

 

''No,'' Taako said quietly. ''You didn't do anything wrong. I just...can't do this.''

 

Taako had no idea what kind of face Kravitz was making, but his heart twisted painfully at the sound of Kravitz' voice. ''Why?''

 

This needed to end now, before Taako couldn't take it anymore. He made his voice sound flat as he said: ''Because you're human, and in about fifty years you'll be gone, and I'll still be kicking around.''

 

A frown pulled at his features, and a slight, angry note slipped into his voice, as Taako went on. ''I'm already living that with Magnus and Lucretia and Ango—did you know, Magnus was twenty when I met him? Now he's thirty-something, he's got grey hairs, a wife—he'll be dead before I know it, and I'll essentially still be a twink. And by that I mean twenty by human standards, and gay.''

 

It was hard to sound angry while saying the word twink, but somehow Taako managed it, and he scowled as he looked up to meet Kravitz' eyes again. ''I can't do it with you. I gotta get out of this one while I can, because I love you way too much, and I do not want to deal with all that horse shit with you, too.''

 

Kravitz' arms were wrapping around him then, and Taako stood there, rigid and angry, for a long moment, until finally his jaw unclenched, and his shoulders began to slump, and he let out a shuddering breath.

 

''It's ok...,'' Kravitz whispered. ''It's ok...Thank you for telling me.''

 

_What fucking good is it gonna do?_ Taako didn't move or speak. This was how this cute little story ended: one last embrace, and then Taako would go home, cook all night, and fill up the freezer with more Tupperware full of ready-to-eat meals. The smell of spices would replace the scent of Kravitz on Taako's clothes, and skin, and that would be that.

 

Taako wondered how long he could make this hug last.

 

''I love you, too, Taako,'' Kravitz said softly.

 

Kravitz thought he felt Taako huddle closer, but Taako remained quiet. Kravitz brought a hand to stroke Taako's hair, and he said: ''Taako, time with a loved one is precious however long it lasts. You can't deny yourself something good because you might not always have it.''

 

Kravitz paused to kiss the top of Taako's head, then he added in a whisper: ''If I thought I'd lose you tomorrow, I'd want to make every second count. I wouldn't give you away for anything.''

 

It was super fucking lame, and basically just a variation of that ''it's better to have loved...etc'' crap, but damned if it didn't hit Taako right where it needed to. There, nestled in Kravitz' arms, Taako knew that he couldn't give this up either. Future Taako would just have to suck it.

 

When Taako finally spoke, his face still buried in Kravitz' chest, it was to mutter: ''Sounds like you got it bad.''

 

''Of course,'' Kravitz replied. ''You're Taako. You know, from TV?''

 

Taako pulled away to smile wryly at Kravitz. ''True.''

 

Kravitz smiled back, and he leaned down to finally sate his urge to smooch Taako's lips, nose, eyelids, _ears,_ of course the ears...Taako weathered the smooch onslaught, blushing slightly at the top of the ears. His fingers grabbed at Kravitz' clothes almost desperately, like he couldn't believe how close he'd come to losing him.

 

Taako eventually batted Kravitz away, and said: ''I'm cool on the foreplay now. Let's fuck.''

 

Kravitz blushed as vividly as the first time Taako had extended such an invitation. ''Uh...''

 

''Come on, we got two weeks to make up for. Two Taako-less weeks, you must be _dying._ ''

 

''I—listen to me, Taako. About that...,'' Kravitz hesitated. ''There's something I need to tell you.''

 

Taako stared at him a moment. Then: ''Krav, if you tell me you're actually dying, I will _burn_ this place down. I swear to g—''

 

''No! It's not that—I mean, I—'' Kravitz paused to gather his bearings, while Taako remained primed to set the place on fire. ''I should've told you from the beginning, but I'm not—supposed to, but then, with what you just told me...''

 

''Spit it the fuck out, Krav.''

 

''Well...Let's just say, you don't have to worry about me dying...ever.''

 

And then, after a brief explanation, Taako watched as his non-official, but heavily-implied boyfriend turned into a literal skeleton.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> see?? i can't tolerate angst for more than half a chapter.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey wassup, I finally got around to continue this fic!!!!!!!
> 
> Enjoy!
> 
> OH be warned for some disturbing content in this chapter. Sazed drugs and kidnaps Taako, but there's nothing beyond that, still it might be scary for some of y'all. I got u, though (and everything's ok by the end of the chapter, so no worries).

On the last night of rehearsal, the community theatre group went out for a very late dinner. While it would be best for the actors to get as much sleep as they could before the big day, Kravitz sensed the tension nearly pulsating from everyone, and decided that easing that tension should come first. So, the generous stage director took everyone to a nearby pizzeria, and bad them all to enjoy their hard-earned meal – on him.

 

Sliding in beside him at the earliest opportunity, Taako said with a snort: ''It's like you're a peewee soccer coach.''

 

''Uh, what?''

 

''You know, taking the team out for pizza after winning the game.'' Taako's grin widened.

 

''Oh.'' Kravitz took in the sight of twenty-and-then-some grown adults dispersed around a few tables, chattering loudly and gorging on pizza, not entirely unlike a bunch of teenage soccer players. A smile pulled on Kravitz' lips. ''Well, I wasn't going to take them all to a fancy restaurant. You're expensive enough as it is.''

 

There was a hint of smugness, and glee, in Taako's smile. ''True.''

 

Kravitz slipped his hand in Taako's under the table. ''And worth every penny.''

 

A few weeks ago, the two of them had laid everything on the table. Taako had admitted all his fears and reluctance regarding relationships, and Kravitz had revealed the secret he kept from all his... _living_ acquaintances.

 

For one, he had been long dead – so, he was undead now, as it were, and immortal (nbd, right?) - and two, he was what popular culture often referred to as the grim reaper.

 

Kravitz tried his best to break down the outpouring of information, and, even he had to admit, Taako took it surprisingly well. There was no denying it, or thinking it was a joke, after Taako actually saw Kravitz' head turn into a skull – so that was a time-saver, albeit a bold decision.

 

'' _Oh holy fuck—''_ was Taako's immediate response.

 

Once the initial shock had simmered down, however, Taako had been receptive to Kravitz' explanation. He'd even asked Kravitz to lower his glamour again at the end of the conversation.

 

'' _Do the skull thing again_ ,'' was what he'd actually said. '' _It was pretty dope_.''

 

Rather than being perturbed by Kravitz' identity, and, uh, true calling, as Kravitz expected most mortals to be, Taako seemed not only fine with it, but he appeared almost glad about it. He didn't have to worry about outliving Kravitz – it would actually be the other way around, although neither of them had to worry about that for a good thousand years.

 

As for the whole reaper thing...Taako could work with it. It was kind of hot.

 

In hindsight, Kravitz thought, he should have seen this coming from Taako.

 

So, there they were, a few weeks later, no longer playing chase with each other. The only thing stopping them from becoming a disgustingly boring couple was the play: they agreed to hold off going official until the play was behind them, and no one could accuse them of unfair play.

 

There were three performances starting tomorrow: after that, they would be free to be as bold as they wanted with their PDA.

 

Or so that was the plan, but neither of the love birds expected one of the actors to meddle in their relationship. Only one of them meddled hard, and his name was Sazed.

 

After months of seeing Taako soak up all the glory and attention in the drama group, of convincing himself that it had nothing to do with Taako's talent, rather than the way he and the stage director made eyes at each other, Sazed had finally snapped. Coincidentally, Taako and Kravitz were making eyes at each other again, so neither of them noticed Sazed slip something in Taako's drink.

 

Kravitz obviously stepped up to bring Taako home as soon as the elf started drooping slightly against his side. Sazed watched the two of them carefully, waiting for the scenario to play out the way he had imagined it.

 

''It's ok, stud,'' Taako mumbled, rubbing his eyes. ''I'll take myself home, no need to ditch the whole gang here.''

 

 _That's right,_ Sazed thought. _You two don't wanna be too obvious._

 

Kravitz caved, and let Taako go. Sazed had picked the drug with care. It acted slowly, and just made the one who took it feel sleepy – no dizziness, no discomfort – until they passed out. Sazed excused himself to go have a smoke outside once he knew Taako would head out alone. He leaned against the brick wall of the pizzeria, completely casual and innocent in his demeanour. He followed Taako with his eyes for a moment before he began to tail him.

 

When the drug finally worked its unwholesome magic and Taako dipped nose-first towards the sidewalk, Sazed rushed to his side, holding him up and appearing to be a simple, kind stranger to the few passers-by. Sazed hailed a cab, got them both in – it took no effort at all to convince the uninterested cab driver that Taako was just a friend who had drunk one too many – and they drove away.

 

The whole production had been laughably easy.

 

Taako woke up in a tiny, dark room, with Sazed leering at him from the other side of a small, rectangular window. Taako's body felt stiff, something he soon realized was because of how cold the room was. A painful look around (Taako's neck felt like frozen rubber) revealed that this was a storage room for cases and bottles of alcohol. The room was definitely refrigerated, and probably underground.

 

Taako turned back to give Sazed a dead look. Sazed's betrayal meant nothing, but Taako was getting the fuck out of there. He brought rigid fingers up, weaving them in an attempt to unlock the door – the next thing he would do was burn Sazed's entire face off.

 

But nothing happened.

 

Unlock door was a spell for babies, and Taako could feel the magic building up inside him, but, for some reason, it fell flat.

 

Sazed tapped on the window. A very soft sound came through – the window had to be a few inches thick. Taako begrudgingly looked at him, and saw Sazed pointing at something. Taako followed the gesture until he noticed the symbols carved on the walls of the room.

 

Wards. To block out magic.

 

Sazed smiled a victorious, predatory smile, and waved to Taako before strolling away.

 

It was time to steal the spotlight.

 

*

 

It wasn't unusual for Taako to get home late – especially since he had started dating Kravitz – so, Angus didn't question why Taako wasn't home when he went to bed at 8 p.m. When Angus didn't wake up to the scent of breakfast coming from the kitchen, however, a bad feeling came over him immediately. He confirmed that the kitchen was empty before checking Taako's room, finding it empty as well.

 

The bed was made. Taako's shoes weren't in the lobby.

 

Taako hadn't been home since yesterday.

 

Angus wasted no time in contacting Kravitz – as far as Angus knew, Kravitz was the last person Taako had been with. There was also the possibility that Taako had spent the night at his place, although he usually let Angus know. When the line picked up, Angus said: ''Uh, sir?''

 

''Angus?'' Kravitz sounded a bit surprised at the call.

 

''Yes, it's me. Sir, Taako didn't come home last night. Is he—''

 

'' _What?_ ''

 

Thus startled the whirlwind that was a panicked Kravitz trying to find Taako, contacting the police, calling up everyone Taako knew, searching all of Taako's haunts. He didn't even think of the final rehearsal until the police pointed out that they would have to question the actors, and he brought them to the community theatre.

 

Although unbidden, Angus and Taako's friends converged there as well, to get the whole story from Kravitz and to help search. Magnus was the one whose fear for his friend showed most on his face, second only to Kravitz. As for the others, they were simply better at concealing their emotions.

 

Deep down, they were all wrecks.

 

The mindless police officers got little out of the actors, and left after taking a few statements, and after Kravitz harassed them into promised they'd put out a search party.

 

Sazed was Taako's understudy, so the police officers' questioning was thorough when his turn came. Sazed put on another grand performance, and deflected all suspicion away from him. He even managed to hide the shot of panic he felt when the officers said they would check the city cameras around the pizzeria.

 

 _Calm down_ , he thought, _you checked for cameras. You'll be fine._

 

No one would find Taako. Not until they fished his body out of a river a few months down the line. Sazed could focus on stealing the show tonight.

 

A few of the actors had been callous enough to ask what would happen with the play, and Kravitz managed to answer them. They could perform tonight, but he wouldn't be there – not unless he found Taako.

 

When Kravitz returned to Magnus and the others' side, he looked drained, and his dark skin looked sickeningly pale. Magnus put a hand on his shoulder without even realizing, and took charge of things. ''Julia and I will take Angus, and search around Taako's neighbourhood. I know it like the back of my hand. Lup, Barry, you two search around Taako's restaurant. You guys are more used to downtown. Merle, Dav, and Lucretia, start looking near the pizzeria. Spread out, and call us if anything. Everyone keep their phones on ring.''

 

The others gave their unanimous assent to Magnus' instructions.

 

Magnus looked at Kravitz, who seemed a bit heartened by Magnus' attitude. ''Krav, you should go to the police station. Make sure they do their job, and keep you updated.''

 

It was a tough pill to swallow, but Kravitz agreed. He dutifully went to the police station, and got all up in the officers' faces which, if nothing else, helped relieved some of his stress.

 

It wasn't enough, and it wasn't long before Kravitz retreated to a private room where he could open up a rift. It was stupid of him to stay put, when he had the most mobility out of all the others. Kravitz would rift all over the city, and search under every rock if he had to to find Taako.

 

If only his powers allowed him to sense people on demand, he could be by Taako's side in an instant...but, he could only sense people that were dying, or dead.

 

It was late afternoon when Kravitz, having scoured nearly the entire city, felt his stomach drop. Suddenly the feeling of Taako overwhelmed him: Taako's fading heartbeat, his heavy eyelids, his cold skin. Kravitz had maybe a couple of minutes.

 

Kravitz tore open a rift, and rushed through it in full _reaper regalia_ – skull head, billowy cape, big, glistening scythe. The transformation had naturally occurred as he had sensed someone on the verge of dying, and he hadn't the presence of mind to reel it in.

 

Because Taako wouldn't die – not on his damn watch.

 

Kravitz drank in the sight of Taako as he stepped into the tiny room the elf had been locked in. Much too small, with no air circulation whatsoever – Taako was about to run out of oxygen. He lied crumpled on the floor, unmoving. Kravitz picked him up, cradling Taako against his chest, and stepped back through the rift. Then, he opened up another one, and took them both to Taako's room, where he lay Taako upon the bed.

 

Before Kravitz could wonder if taking Taako to a hospital wouldn't be a wiser choice, a hint of colour returned to Taako's face as the air in the room filled his lungs. He wasn't wounded, nor was his airway blocked. Kravitz sat close and felt Taako's pulse strengthen, watching over Taako until his eyes fluttered open.

 

Taako croaked: ''Hey, bone daddy...?''

 

Kravitz reigned in the relief he felt and blurted out: ''Don't talk—You're ok, Taako, just take it easy.''

 

''Yeah, Krav?'' Taako ignored him completely, and his face turned red at the effort of talking. ''Just do one thing for me?''

 

Taako's shaky voice managed to sound icy and razor-sharp as he said: ''Go. Kill. Sazed.''

 


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hmmm this one is uhhhhhhhh pretty rushed but I rly wanted to finish this bc I don't like having unfinished fics lying around! And the most recent live show made my love of taakitz shoot up 3000%
> 
> Also, I like to think that if anyone ever hurt Taako, the IPRE crew would like, fuck them uuup, like no mercy. Which you will see in this chapter.
> 
> Enjoy!

 

All of the concerned were notified of Taako's wellbeing as soon as Kravitz managed to calm Taako's murderous rage. Kravitz didn't actually have much say in the matter: he simply  replied soothingly to whatever Taako said – death threats included – until Taako exhausted himself, and all but drifted out of consciousness again. 

 

An hour after Taako had been found, the search party had gathered in Taako's apartment. Lup nearly suffocated her brother – again – when she embraced him upon seeing him safe, a gesture she followed with the words: ''Don't do that again, dipshit.''

 

To which Taako managed to cough out the following reply: ''Oh, sure, 'cuz I defo wanted to get kidnapped by a crazy, wannabe Taako.''

 

He did lean into Lup's hug, however, to show that he appreciated her concern, and that his anger was in no way directed at her. Taako then caught the quizzical looks of his friends, and said: ''Yeah, let me catch you folks up, I guess.''

 

While Merle looked him over to ascertain that Taako didn't need to be brought to the hospital, Taako explained what had happened as far as he could tell. He then reiterated how much he needed at least one of them to go fuck up Sazed. 

 

''Babe? Babe, listen,'' Taako said, looking deeply into Kravitz' eyes. ''I want you to—go all skeleton on him—you know, the way you do—and haunt this cat's  _dreams_ until the day he dies, and you get to drag him to hell by his  cojones. ''

 

Kravitz would be lying if he said that Taako's ruthless, vindictive side didn't do something for him, but he had to ignore that in favour of catching the extremely confused looks he got from everyone in the room. No one there besides Taako knew – nor were they allowed to know – about his reaper identity, but Taako's very lucid rant left Kravitz short of a believable explanation. 

 

''Ugh, fuck,'' Taako said then, and Kravitz could hear the shift in his tone of voice. ''I don't even know what the fuck I'm saying anymore, but I do—I really would like for one of you, to go like—smite his ass. Lulu, maybe set him on fire? Merle, you could sic Pan on him, or something.''

 

Kravitz rewarded Taako's attempt to protect his identity with a warm, relieved look, while Merle grumbled: ''I don't know about that...He's been kinda screening my calls lately, I think.''

 

At the same time, Lup replied: ''You got it, baby boy. One roasted Sazed.''

 

Barry said nothing to stop her, which was his way of agreeing to the roasting of Sazed.

 

''I could chop his hands off,'' Magnus offered. ''He's not gonna be able to pull any shit like that anymore.''

 

Cupping her chin with a serious look of contemplation on her face, Lucretia added: ''Yes, I believe that was once done to thieves. It certainly seems warranted in this case as well.''

 

Angus was the only one who, in the midst of this torture-planning spree, stared at the others in stunned silence. He wore a look of mild horror. ''Uh,'' the boy managed to say, ''how about we—just get him arrested?''

 

''Quiet time, Ango. The adults are talking,'' Taako replied.

 

''I'm an adult,'' Davenport interjected. Although not horrified like Angus, Davenport was more of a law-abiding individual, and he calmly argued: ''And while I do think this guy deserves whatever's coming to him, I think getting our asses thrown in jail might be a little counterproductive.''

 

Taako rolled his eyes. He seemed to be feeling much better – a healthy hue had returned to his face, and there was a liveliness to his voice that hadn't been there before. ''Ok, but hypothetically,'' he said, looking at Davenport. ''Say this was like, fantasy purge—''

 

''Yeah, yeah, and all bets were off,'' Magnus chimed in.

 

''Right,'' Taako nodded. ''What would you do then, Dad'nport?''

 

''Hmm,'' Davenport considered the question, before answering in a disconcertingly even tone: ''Maybe tie him to the engine, and take him on my next flight?''

 

''...Woof,'' Magnus said.

 

Angus' horror turned from mild to full-blown, but Taako and the rest seemed impressed. Merle took it up another, gross notch, and declared: '' _Well_ , mark me down as scared and horny.''

 

The comment made everyone except Davenport groan and lose about two years of their life. 

 

Once they recovered from that, they actually did roll up to the community theatre, and got Sazed's ass arrested. And it was good.

 

*

 

The premiere of Kravitz' production was obviously post-poned since, although Taako was physically unscathed, he hadn't emotionally nor mentally recovered from being drugged and kidnapped. Kravitz initially tried to drop the play entirely, but Taako would not have it, and insisted that he would give the show of his life if he could just get ''two seconds to chill'' first.

 

Kravitz set the new date for a month later, despite Taako's protests. He supervised extra rehearsals in the meantime to keep the actors frosty, and Taako attended the last two. 

 

The actors had been a bit blindsided and confused by the date change, and by the event that had caused it of course. Kravitz had expected this much, but what he hadn't expected was the sudden wave of public interest Sazed's crime unleashed upon the production. A scandal surrounded the play now, and suddenly a whole lot more people were curious about it.

 

This was apparent on the night of the premier when the tickets stand ran out, and the community theatre building overflowed with people trying to squeeze their way into the auditorium. 

 

Taako peeked beyond the heavy red curtain at the veritable sea of people offstage. ''Hachi machi,'' he let out, and felt his stomach twist.

 

''Yeah, this is uh,'' Kravitz looked at a genuine loss. ''I guess I should have expected this, but—I didn't think the news would attract so many people. I'm sorry, Taako, this can't be easy—...''

 

''Nah, nah, none of that,'' Taako cut in, casually motioning towards himself. ''I'll be  _fine_ .''

 

Despite how worried he was for Taako, or perhaps— _because_ of how worried he was? Kravitz decided to show the same confidence that Taako displayed. He felt that it was the right thing to do at the moment. ''You'll be better than fine. You're going to be amazing.''

 

Taako turned from the curtain to stare at him. ''Now you're just quoting from the play.''

 

''Oh.'' Kravitz blushed as the realization hit him. ''True, yeah. I meant it, though.''

 

Taako grinned as a hint of pink clung to his cheek as well. ''You're a dweeb, and I love you.''

 

Kravitz blushed even brighter, and his heart swelled. ''I love you, too.''

 

Well-aware that the other actors were crammed backstage with them – and also completely unconcerned with that fact for once – Taako and Kravitz drew closer to one another. Kravitz leaned in to kiss Taako's forehead, while Taako hand reached up to rest on Kravitz's hip. They stood like this for a minute, until Kravitz felt Taako's heart rate slow down. He kissed Taako's forehead again, because it was so damn kissable, and said: ''Go on, then. I'll be watching the whole time.''

 

When the time came for the curtains to draw up, and for Taako to step onstage, he did so with every ounce of flair and panache that Kravitz knew he had. Taako's eyes quickly slid over to the small crowd hooting and hollering in the first row. They were all wearing shirts that said ''Taako rules'', which Taako could only assume Lucretia had made. Merle and Lup had fashioned their own into a crop top, because of course. Magnus held Angus on his shoulders, and the boy, usually so soft-spoken, was yelling as loudly as the other knuckleheads. 

 

Taako fought back the urge to smile, but he did feel his chest swell up with dumb, pure love for his friends. 

 

Then, a hush eventually came over the audience, and Taako looked over the entirety of it like an actor who knew what the fuck he was doing, and waited for his cue. He wasn't thinking about Sazed – who was currently in jail, fearfully babbling about being visited by Death – at all as his moment came, and he launched into the greatest performance of his life. 

 

*

 

Kravitz did not take the drama group for a celebratory meal after the premiere – and not only because the first of those had gone so terribly wrong. He just couldn't care less about all those other people when Taako came off the stage flushed and glowing both from the exertion, and the satisfaction of having given his all onstage. Taako was so beautiful that Kravitz almost proposed to him right then, only he couldn't get any sound to come out of his mouth. 

 

Once Kravitz assumed control of his body again, he motioned Taako towards him, and the two of them sneaked away from the rest of the actors. They met up with Taako's friends outside, and Taako invited them all to his apartment – not before Magnus swept him up in a big hug, and exclaimed: ''Taako, you were amazing!''

 

''Magnus was crying pretty much the whole time,'' Julia chimed in with a grin. 

 

''Even the parts that weren't sad,'' Merle added. ''You'd think he hurt his wiener or something.''

 

Magnus teared up again as he defended himself. ''I just—! He did such a great job!!''

 

Taako smiled brightly, and for once his happiness wasn't overshadowed by the fact that one day his friends would be gone. He let himself stay entirely in this moment, surrounded by the people he loved, and didn't worry over goodbyes that wouldn't come for many, immeasurably precious years yet. ''Be honest, Maggie,'' Taako said, almost cooing. ''Did you hurt your wien' on the way here?''

 

''Well...maybe a little...''

 

Kravitz watched Taako with a fond, almost proud smile, as though he could tell that Taako had stopped worrying about the future – at least for a little while. He wrapped an arm around Taako, and said: ''Parking's getting just a little crowded. Should we take this party home?''

 

Everyone agreed, and started coordinating how they would get to Taako's apartment. Kravitz used the distraction to pull Taako closer to him, and whispered in his ear: ''Speaking of home...I've been thinking I'd like to make one with you.''

 

Taako blinked at him for a moment. ''Is that your nerd way of asking me to move in with you?''

 

''Y-yeah,'' Kravitz flushed, losing his 'suave momentum'. ''If you and Angus are up for it.''

 

''Ango?'' Taako spoke up without a warning. ''Kravitz just asked us to move in with him. You down?''

 

Kravitz covered his face while eight pairs of eyes snapped towards him and Taako. They all looked surprised, and happy through their surprise, but Lup looked absolutely ecstatic, because she knew that her brother had finally let himself fall in love. 

 

Angus blinked until his shock was replaced by glee, and a big grin spread his lips. ''Yeah!!''

 

''Well, alright then,'' Taako grinned. ''Looks like our family got a little bigger.''

 

 

 

 


End file.
